Hostage
by TsukiYoukan
Summary: Siapa bilang Matoba Seiji tidak punya perasaan sama sekali?


Hostage

A Matoba Seiji x OC Fanfiction

Natsume Yuujinchou @ Yuki Midorikawa

Pertama kalinya nulis ff disini, yoroshiku

Maaf kalau ada typo, karena saya juga manusia :')

-o-

 _Clink!_

Suara rantai yang terseret menggema di salah satu sel penjara bawah tanah tersebut.

Sudah berapa hari ia disini? Berapa minggu? Ia bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya, ya...apa mereka merindukan dirinya? Apa diluar sana banyak orang yang mencarinya?

Psh.

Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, ia yakin, sangat yakin, bahwa ketua klan yang mengurungnya ini sudah memberikan uang suap agar tidak ada yang tahu ia dimana.

Dia tidak mengerti.

 _Clink_

Matanya menatap kosong rantai di pergelangan tangannya.

Ya, semua ini karena hutang.

Hutang keluarganya yang tidak dibayar-bayar karena _miskin_.

Ya, keluarganya sangat miskin hingga membeli mobil dengan uang _cash_ pun bisa. Sungguh _miskin_ bukan?

Tapi, tujuan keluarganya memang bukan untuk membayar dengan uang, tapi dengan _dirinya_.

Keluarganya, keluarga Yamamoto adalah keluarga kaya yang memiliki darah youkai es mengalir dalam diri mereka selama bertahun-tahun, tapi tidak semua anak yang lahir bisa mendapatkan kekuatan es dari youkai tersebut.

Sialnya, ia mendapatkannya, dan karena mereka berjanji akan memberi Klan Matoba salah satu keturunan youkai mereka, semua itu demi keluarganya mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari Klan Matoba.

Dan ialah tumbalnya.

Yamamoto Mizuki, gadis berusia 17 tahun ini baru saja akan lulus SMA, jika saja ia tidak dijadikan _peliharaan_ oleh Klan Matoba.

Dia sudah mencoba melawan untuk membebaskan diri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kekuatannya bahkan tidak berguna disini, karena banyaknya kertas jimat dan kertas penyegel. Tubuhnya lemas karena semua kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu.

"Kau bisa diam juga ternyata,"

Matanya menajam mendengar suara orang itu. Kepalanya diangkat ke atas, melihat ke arah pria menyebalkan itu.

"Apa maumu?"

Matoba Seiji menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Bahkan suara-mu sudah tidak merdu lagi, _Mizuki_ ," senyum meremehkannya tambah lebar, "gadis secantik dirimu tidak pantas mempunyai suara serak seperti itu,"

"DIAM!" Mizuki menjerit, "DASAR BAJINGAN! LEPASKAN AKU!!"

Es berbentuk kerucut tajam muncul dari permukaan tanah, tapi langsung pecah dan lenyap. Matoba terkejut melihat hal itu, Mizuki sudah benar-benar mengamuk. Jika saja mantranya tidak terlalu kuat, mungkin nyawanya sudah hilang tadi.

Gadis berambut biru es itu jatuh tersungkur, lelah karena memakai kekuatannya di segel kuat seperti ini. Nafasnya naik turun, dadanya terasa sesak. Tangan dan kakinya pegal karena tidak bisa bergerak bebas oleh rantai-rantai mantra itu.

"Kau tahu, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Yamamoto,"

Mizuki kaget mendengar Matoba memakai nama marganya. Biasanya dia akan memanggilnya Mizuki dengan nada mengejek, seperti tadi.

"Tidak ada tetua menyebalkan itu disini. Aku sendiri sekarang. Para _shiki_ -ku juga takkan mendengar maupun mendekat kesini karena segel kuat di sekitar sini..." Matoba masuk ke dalam sel-nya, lalu mengangkat Mizuki secara perlahan. Gadis itu ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemas; ia akhirnya membiarkan pria itu melakukan hal semaunya.

Matoba menyandarkan kepala Mizuki ke dada bidangnya, sedikit mendekap Mizuki. Pipi gadis itu merona sedikit.

"...kau tahu, keluarga-mu lah yang menjualmu kepada kami. Kami tidak punya niatan untuk memiliki salah satu keturunanmu, atau uang dari keluarga-mu itu. Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras untuk menjualmu. Mereka bahkan mengancamku, jika aku tidak mengambilmu, maka kau akan dijual ke pasar prostitusi,"

Mata _icy blue_ milik Mizuki melebar. _Prostitusi...?!_

"Jujur saja, aku awalnya tidak peduli. Tapi, setelah melihat keluargamu yang sepertinya sangat serius, aku tidak tega," Matoba terkekeh pelan, "iya, aku memang dingin tapi aku masih memiliki hati. Tetua klan awalnya tidak setuju, karena menurut mereka, kau hanya akan membawa beban. Tapi ada satu yang mengutarakan bahwa mungkin kau bisa menjadi salah satu _shiki_ kebanggaan klan kami, dan akhirnya semua menyetujuinya. Keluargamu itu sangat licik, Yamamoto. Mereka bahkan membayar teman-teman 'baik' mu itu, hanya untuk menutupi kecurigaanmu soal ini,"

Mata Mizuki makin melebar. _Tidak._ "K-Kau p-pasti berbo-berbohong..." dengan suara bergetar karena lemas dan sedih, gadis itu menggigil di dekapan Matoba.

"Jika aku berbohong, mengapa tidak ada satupun yang mencarimu?"

Satu tetes.

"Jika aku berbohong, mengapa mereka sampai mengancam akan menjualmu ke tempat prostitusi?"

Lima tetes.

"Yamamoto, keluargamu itu sudah tidak perduli dengan keturunan langka sepertimu. Yang seharusnya mereka jaga dan mereka banggakan, tapi malah mereka buang dengan sia-sia,"

"Hiks...hiks..."

Matoba melihat ke bawah, gadis itu menangis dan gemetaran. Ia mungkin kedinginan, atau tidak mengerti mengapa keluarganya sangat membencinya. Atau mungkin ada hal lain lagi. Matoba mungkin dingin, tapi ia tetap punya hati. Ia tetaplah seorang manusia.

Matoba mandekap gadis itu erat, Mizuki meremas _kimono_ hitam-nya. Tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti malam itu, dan Matoba tak habis pikir mengapa keluarganya bisa dengan tega membuangnya?

-o-

Mizuki duduk di lantai setelah menangis dan mendapatkan energi-nya kembali. Matoba masih berdiri di depannya.

"Para tetua sudah memberikan pilihan untukmu Yamamoto. Kau bisa tinggal disini dan menjadi _shiki_ -ku, mendapatkan pendidikan SMA-mu walaupun harus mengulang dari kelas 11, atau pergi dari sini dan tinggal dengan orang lain. Apa pilihanmu?"

Gadis berambut biru itu masih terdiam. Ia berfikir keras.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan pergi," Matoba melangkah menuju pintu sel, namun tiba-tiba tangan kurus dan ringkih menarik _kimono_ -nya.

"M-Matoba...san..."

"Ya?"

"...a-aku memilih..."

-o-

Chapter 1 selesai!

Ff Matoba sama OC atau sama karakter perempuan ga ada sama sekali ya? Atau aku yang kurang teliti nyari-nya? wkwkwk :v

Ya ini ide lagi bermunculan dan terngiang terus, jadinya gini deh~

Mudah-mudahan ga boring ya bacanya :3

Mind to RnR? :3


End file.
